Diary Of Lily Evans- 5th year
by charismatic
Summary: It's the diary of Lily Evans in her 5th year at Hogwarts. I would be very happy if you read/review. Thanks! This story is finally finished!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters except for Amber and Kaia. The other characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This is probably going to be a series of chapters. I don't know when it's going to end. Keep on checking back for more chapters. Ta.   
  
*~*Prologue*~*  
  
  
Diary of Lily Evans~ 5th Year  
  
September 7  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is my first day writing in here. I have never kept a diary before but Amber and Kaia insist that I keep one so that one day I can read back about my life at Hogwarts. Amber Cunningham and Kaia Standish are my two best friends. They are both from Muggle families like me. We knew each other before coming to Hogwarts. This is my fifth year at Hogwarts. Something strange came over me when I got on the train today from Platform 9 3/4, I got this sudden rush of feeling that something was going to happen to me this year. It lasted for only about 5 seconds. I don't know what it means, and Kaia thinks I have some kind of 6th sense right now. Yeah, right. I better go to sleep before I wake up with bags under my eyes on the first day of classes.   
  
Love,   
Lily  
  
*******************************  
September 10  
Dear Diary,  
  
Classes have started and the teachers are crazy. These past couple of days I have been bombarded with homework. Amber and Kaia have also been dragging me around the school to find Sirius, Remus, and James. Amber has had a crush on Sirius Black from the first day of Hogwarts, and Kaia has a major crush on Remus Lupin.   
  
  
*flashback*  
  
Amber: Ohmigod you guys! Look at that cutie!  
Kaia: Where??  
Amber: (pointing at a guy 1 feet away from them) There!  
Lily: Amber!!! You never give up do you?  
Amber: We might as well be looking out for the cute guys if we're going to spend 7 years at this school.  
Kaia: Definitely! Don't you think the guy next to him is cute??  
Amber: He is! But not as cute as my guy.  
Lily: Err...   
Kaia: Lily, that guy with the black hair next to them is pretty cute don't you think?  
Lily: A little but I'm not going to fall head over heels over just some guy.  
Amber: We're going to school with these guys which means we're going to get to know them!  
Lily: Do you realize how boy crazy you two sound?  
Amber and Kaia: No we aren't!  
Amber: Kaia, do you want to go up to them?  
Kaia: Okay! Lily, you coming with us?  
Lily: Do I have to?  
Amber: You don't have to....but wouldn't it be fun to make some new friends?  
Lily: Alright. I'll go with you guys.  
*end of flashback*  
That was how we got to know Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter. Peter was a small kid and he looked kind of mousey. He was really quiet and just kept on nodding his head at everything we said. He's still a little weird and he kind of keeps to himself sometimes. Sometimes the 7 or 6 of us would go to Hogsmeade together. Kaia loves the butterbeer and so does Remus. Sometimes we would get so tired of drinking it that it would end up with only Kaia and Remus going. Both Amber and I tease her nonstop about it. It's so funny to see the way she blushes! Kaia thinks I would make a good couple with James Potter. I keep on telling her we're just good friends. Amber then goes on about how she thinks I'm afraid of commitment. Me? Afraid of commitment? I don't think so. Amber flirts with Sirius and vice versa. It gets kind of sickening after awhile. Well Amber is trying to read what I'm writing in here so I better go.  
  
Love,  
Lily  
*************************  
September 15  
Dear Diary,  
  
I AM GOING TO KILL JAMES! He thought it was funny to make me dance in front of the whole school at breakfast. He cast some spell that made me have no control in what I was doing. He made me do these crazy dance moves in front of everyone. I couldn't stop him from doing it. Everyone was laughing including my two best friends. I'm ignoring them right now. After the spell wore off, everyone in my classes was saying "Lily! I didn't know you had that in you!" James just keeps on giving me this smirk. Well I'm going to wipe that little smirk off his face Did I say he was a good friend to me? I don't think so anymore. I'm going to get my revenge on him. I better go to the library to find some spell books and get back at him.   
  
Pissed Off,  
Lily  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? Like it? Hate it? It's my first time writing a Harry Potter fan fic. I would be very happy if you write a review. :-)  
  



	2. Chapter 1

*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
October 1  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm still not talking to Amber and Kaia even thought they've said  
sorry. They just don't get how much it hurts to have your two best  
friends laugh along with the others while you're totally humiliated. Now  
my only resort is to hang out with Peter Pettigrew. He's actually not bad  
company(a/n: big WOW there!). He's just kind of wimpy. I've asked him  
to cut school and go to Hogsmeade with me like 5 times but he just  
keeps on telling me all these stupid excuses. That irks me. He's very  
interested in the Dark Arts(a/n: I wonder why). I still haven't gotten my  
revenge on James yet. I need to find a plan quick because my anger is  
slowly fading away whenever he says "Sorry" or gives me that cute smile.  
At some times, I wish I could talk to Amber and Kaia about these feelings  
of mine about James. Should I forgive them? Aaaah...I need help diary. I  
found out earlier that Petunia is dating this guy named Vernon. Who  
would name their kid Vernon? It sounds like a name you would give to  
an insect. I can't stand Petunia. She's always being bitchy to me just  
because I'm a witch. We are so different that I think we're adopted.  
Halloween is in a couple of weeks. There's going to be a dance and a  
couple of guys have come up to me already. I just tell them I'll have to  
think about it. Why do I want James to ask me? But I won't stand a  
chance since he has a ton of admirers just knocking on his door. I  
should really do Professor Binn's homework.......  
  
Confused,  
Lily  
*****************************  
October 9  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm so elated right now. I just had the most amazing convo I ever  
had. Btw I'm writing this in Potions. I'll just stick this entry in the diary  
later.  
  
James: LILY! Wait up!  
Lily: What do you want? I need to get to class you know.  
James: It'll only take a minute.   
Lily: Ok then.  
James: Are you going with anyone to the dance?  
Lily: Um..no.   
James: Will you go with me then?  
Lily: Uh Uh  
James: If you don't want to, you don't have to. Are you still mad at me for  
the dancing thing?  
(No!)Lily: What do you think?  
James: I'm sorry.  
(Ohmigod, he looks so cute like that. Err...stop it Lily!)Lily: It's forgotten.  
James: So you'll go to the dance with me?  
Lily: Yes!  
  
Then he just gave me the biggest hug. Uh-oh. Professor Jones is looking  
my way.   
  
Love,  
Lily  
******************************  
October 11  
Dear Diary,  
  
Amber, Kaia, and I made up. Yup, we're back to being the best  
buds we were. Both of them actually started crying. They were saying  
how much they missed me and our group felt so different without me. It  
made me feel pretty special. We caught up on so much stuff. Amber was  
going to go to the dance with Sirius and they're actually dating now. She  
started to go on and on about all the sweet things he did. Kaia wasn't  
going with anyone. It was going to be a full moon that night. I told her to  
go with Peter and she just shot me this look. They wanted to hear  
everything that was happening with me and James. It was so much fun  
talking to them. I don't think I even realized how much I missed them.  
We all planned to go to Hogsmeade this Saturday. Amber thinks I should  
get a dark green dress robe since it would match the color of my eyes.  
She was going to get a light blue dress robe. Kaia wanted to wear a white  
dress that she bought from a store in the Muggle world but it was  
mandatory that they had to wear dress robes. I personally think that we  
would look much better in Muggle dresses. James did the sweetest thing.  
He gave me a red rose. It's so pretty. I'm looking at it right now with the  
biggest smile. Thank God the others are asleep. They'll wonder why I'm  
smiling like an idiot. I better go to sleep myself.  
  
Love,  
Lily  
******************************  
October 20  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got my dress robe on Saturday. It's this pretty green color. Amber  
is going to be doing the makeovers for us. She get this cool nail set that  
would make our nails change different styles every hour. Kaia followed  
my suggestion and asked Peter herself. His face became as red as an  
apple. I was trying hard not to laugh. It took him 5 minutes just to give  
her a response.  
Peter: I....I.....I...  
Kaia: You?  
Peter: I....wou....would....liii....like....to...to...g..go...wit...with....you  
Kaia: That's great. (She was trying not to laugh herself)  
Mom sent me so much candy such as Twix, Skittles, Snickers, M&M's,  
Starburst, etc. James was very interested in the candies. His favorite was  
the Twix although he told me it was a weird name for a chocolate bar.  
Mom said in a letter that Petunia said hi. Hi my ass. She's probably  
thinking of ways to get rid of me. Dad was so proud when I told him I got  
100 on my Charms test. :-) Nite.  
  
Love,  
Lily  
********************************  
October 30  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just came back from the dance a half an hour ago. Trust me I'm  
beyond tired right now but I just had to write about the details before I  
forget. Amber did my hair in a french twist and she did my nails which  
were really cool. They changed into different styles by the hour. I think  
I'm going to keep it for a day or two before I take them off. Kaia's hair was  
all curled up. She looked so cute like that. Too bad Remus didn't see her.  
We took tons of pictures though. Kaia and I helped Amber with her hair.  
We put her hair half up half down and curled the bottom. Sirius looked  
stunned when he saw her. Any guy would. James was speechless when  
he saw me. It took him a couple of seconds before he said something. As  
for what Peter did when he saw Kaia, he passed out. All of us started to  
crack up and we had to use an awakening spell. He didn't talk much for  
the rest of the night and when he did talk they were just monosyllable  
words. James and I danced the whole night. It felt so right and safe in his  
arms. He cast this spell on Severus which got him jumping around all  
over the place knocking a couple of tables of food. Professor Dumbledore  
wasn't too please about it, and Severus ended up with 2 months of  
detention. I felt kind of bad for him. Amber and Sirius didn't do much  
dancing since they were making out in the corner for more than half of  
the night. She needed to come back up for air was what she told me.  
After the dance, the six of us went up to the Gryfinndor commonroom  
and just had our own little party. Kaia was disgusted at us because we  
were all making out. She was not going to kiss Peter even if she had to.  
She left the room because she said she was tired. I doubt that I'm going  
to forget this night. It was one of the most memorable ones I ever had. It  
feels so good to be in love.  
  
Love,  
Lily  
  
A/N: That's the end for Chapter 1. There will be more stuff going on in  
Chapter 2. Please review! Thanks! :-) 


	3. Chapter 2

Diary of Lily Evans- 5th year   
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
A/N: I just want to thank everyone that has given me reviews and also for all your suggestions. I'm definitely open to suggestions. Btw, there are going to be a lot of flashbacks going on in this chapter. Hehe.  
  
November 5  
Dear Diary,  
  
Life hasn't been going too well for me. First of all, I failed my Transfiguration test with a 40. The lowest in the class! To make it even better, Professor McGonagall started to go on about how if a student failed Transfiguration would have to be held back a year. That is not fair!!! I studied so hard for it. James and I had an argument two days ago just because I told him I was going to try out for the Quidditch team. I don't understand why he has a problem with me joining it. I don't see anything wrong with it at all. I wish I could talk to Amber and Kaia about this but they're so in love right now.  
  
I got a letter from mom and dad yesterday. Here it is:   
  
Dear Lily,  
  
How are you doing at school? Must be very exciting. We hope you'll send us more letters telling us about what's going on in your life. How's James? Are your grades still as wonderful as last time? We love you sweetie. Petunia hopes you have lots of fun at school. Petunia and Vernon are still together. That's the news around here. We have a surprise for you when you come back on Thanksgiving.   
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad 33   
  
I can't wait till Thanksgiving. Mom always makes a big meal for us.   
  
Love,  
Lily  
  
November 9  
Dear Diary,  
  
I stuck the notes I was passing around to Amber and Kaia in classes today. It pretty much tells about what's happening lately…….. (a/n: amber and kaia sit next to each other in their classes. K stands for Kaia in case you didn't know. A stands for Amber. L stands for Lily.)  
  
Lily! You seem out of it today. Are you ok? -A & K  
Gee..thanks. I'm not doing so well. -L  
What's the matter? -K  
James and I aren't talking to each other. -L  
WHY NOT?!?! -A  
He got all angry at me when I told him I was going to try out for Quidditch. -L  
You were going to try out for Quidditch? -A & K  
Yeah. -L  
I guess I could see why he doesn't want you to go and try out. You're his gf and he's probably afraid you're going to get hurt. -A  
Oh please! -L  
You should talk with him. -K  
I guess. Are you guys going home this year for Thanksgiving? -L  
Definitely. Amb says she is but she can't write right now because Binn is looking at her. I invited Remus! -K  
That's cool. Mom and Dad said they have a surprise for me. -L  
Cool! Maybe you'll find out that Petunia is really adopted and her real parents want her back. -A  
Haha. I wish. -L  
Uh-oh. We better stop. Binns is giving both of us the evil eye now. Lylasf! -A & K  
  
I talked to James today.   
  
*flashback* (a/n: I hope you understand that the words in the ( ) are their thoughts or expressions.)  
Lily: James? Can I talk to you for a sec?   
James: Actually I wanted to talk to you. (looking uncertain)  
(He's going to break up with me. No!) Lily: Um..ok. You go first.  
James: I'm sorry……  
(I was right! He's really going to break up with me.) Lily: Are you sure about it?  
James: (looking confused for a second) Yeah. I'm sorry.   
Lily: (tears forming) Ok then. Bye James.   
*ends flashback*   
  
I can't believe that we're over. I just want to go cry now…..  
  
Sad,  
Lily  
  
November 11  
Dear Diary,  
  
I never thought that a break up with hurt so much. Everytime I see James, I just want to cry and cry some more. I overheard him talking to Sirius.  
*flashback*   
James: Padfoot. Do you think she'll like it?  
Sirius: Wow. That must have cost you a fortune.  
James: Actually it was my mom's.   
Sirius: But still. It's gotta be worth a lot.  
James: So what do you think?  
Sirius: It's nice.  
James: She's been avoiding me for awhile. I hope it'll cheer her up.  
Sirius: I think it would. I have to go. Amber is waiting for me to go to Hogsmeade. I could borrow your cloak right?  
James: Yeah. Take it.   
Sirius: I have the urge to pull a prank….  
James: Have fun.   
*end of flashback*   
  
I can't believe he got over me so quick and I'm just sitting here wallowing. He's even going to give her his mother's ring. He never gave me anything of this mother. I wonder who the girl is but whoever it is, she's so damn lucky. Amber and Kaia don't know that I broke up with James yet. I don't feel like bringing it up because I know I'll break down crying.   
  
Love,  
Lily  
  
November 16  
Dear Diary,  
  
Lucius Malfoy asked me out to go to Hogsmeade with him and I said yes. I think the whole school knows and James looked like he could kill him when Lucius told him. Be back. Someone is knocking on the door….  
(a/n: I'll just write the convo out now rather than have it in an diary entry. It's just easier that way for me and maybe for the reader also.)  
  
Lily: James! What are you doing here?  
James: What's going on between you and Lucius?  
Lily: (looking innocently) What are you talking about?  
James: He told me that you were going to Hogsmeade with him.  
Lily: And that's a problem because?  
James: I can't believe this. Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to break up?   
Lily: (looking confused) Break up? We already did, James.  
James: Huh? When was this?  
Lily: You mean….the time that you said you were sorry had nothing to do with breaking up with me?   
James: No….I was just saying sorry for acting a jerk and you just replied so quickly.  
Lily: Oh.   
James: But maybe it's better we do break up. I can't believe you would actually go out with one of my enemies. Good Bye Lily.  
Lily: Jam-  
  
Ohmigod. It's all my fault that James and I are over. How did I let this happen? I should have never ever said yes to Lucius. I don't have any feelings for him. The only reason I agreed was because I knew James would be angry about it. I just wanted to show him the hurt I went through. I am so stupid. Shoot! Amber and Kaia are coming back to the dorm.  
  
Very Stupid,  
Lily  
  
November 30  
Dear Diary,  
  
I know I have been neglecting you for awhile. I had a lot of things going on. I went home for Thanksgiving. The "surprise" that I got was a beautiful gold bracelet engraved with Lily Evans with one heart each at the beginning and end. Mom got it for me because she was so proud of my grades. She obviously didn't know about the 40 in Transfiguration. Petunia got a silver one but she begged mom to engrave Petunia & Vernon instead of Petunia Evans. What a brat. Petunia and I didn't get along at all when I got back. It got worst. Partly because of my constant mood swings. She went to Vernon's house for Thanksgiving. I overheard her saying to mom that she didn't want to sit in the same room with me. Like I want to? I don't think mom really knows how bad it is between us. She just thinks it's a normal sister rival. It felt good to be back home in my bed. I called up Eve when I came home. Her full name is Evelyn Johnson(a/n: for those who have watched pearl harbor then you'll know who she is. I just had to put her in there. I'm in love with the movie right now so anything I write has to have a little pearl harbor in it. No I'm not crazy ;-)). She was also one of my best friends in the Muggle world. She goes to a normal Muggle high school. I would have gone there also if I wasn't accepted to Hogwarts. I told her all about James and everything that happened in Hogwarts. We talked for hours until Mom told me to get off the phone because Petunia needed to call Vernon for something. Even though, Petunia and Evelyn hang with the same crowd. They are so different. We both despise Petunia. I wish she could have been accepted to Hogwarts. But I doubt she would have gone anyways because she's way in love with this guy named, Daniel Walker(a/n: *cough cough*). They have been dating for like 2 years already. Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever break up.   
  
Thanksgiving was the best especially with Petunia out of the house. I invited Eve over for a little while……  
  
*flashback*   
Lily: Evie!!!   
Evelyn: (laughing) Lils! I'm glad you missed me.   
Lily: Are you crazy? Life without you is so boring!  
Evelyn: Where have Amb and Kaia gone?  
Lily: They're too absorbed in their boyfriends. Errz….  
Evelyn: (laughing) Like you weren't absorbed in James when you guys were going out?  
Lily: Maybe I was….. You straightened your hair!  
Evelyn: Yup. What do you think?  
Lily: It looks great. You know that I envy your hair.   
Evelyn: There's nothing to be envious about.  
Lily: So tell me, what's been happening around here lately?  
Evelyn: There's a lot of things. You know what I heard from Anne?   
Lily: What?  
Evelyn: Petunia might just be kicked out of our clique because she's dating that loser Vernon.   
Lily: Oh dear! What a pity! (dramatically)  
Evelyn: Yeah I know right. The girls keep on asking me how you're doing at boarding school. It's getting hard to lie about it.   
Lily: Just tell them you haven't heard much about me.  
Evelyn: I wish it was that easy. They start saying how I can not know about you if you're best friend. They are such gossipers.  
Lily: Never change eh?  
Evelyn: Nope. Never. How's Hogwarts?  
Lily: It's great! (trying to force a smile)  
Evelyn: Stop putting that act Lils, I know you too well. I would be so depressed right now if I just broke up with Danny.  
Lily: Yeah I guess.  
Evelyn: You'll get over him before you know it.  
Lily: I hope so. What's happening with you and Danny?  
Evelyn: Nothing has changed. We're still in love mode.   
Lily: That's good.   
Evelyn: We need to find you a guy!  
Lily: Nah. I think I'll stay single for now.   
Evelyn: Uh-huh. Watch you go back to Hogwarts and start dating some guy.   
Lily: Yeah right!   
Evelyn: I have to go home. Promised mom I would be back by 7:30. I'm going to miss you!  
Lily: Me too! I'll write you definitely!   
Evelyn: You better! Tell me if anything new happens! Bye!  
*ends flashback*  
  
I miss Eve already. I better go to sleep. Classes resume tomorrow which means seeing James since Thanksgiving break.   
  
Love,  
Lily  
  
A/N: Time for you to review! I'll post chapter 3 as soon as I'm done….  



	4. The End

*~* Diary Of Lily Evans *~*  
  
A/N: Final and Last Chapter Of This Fic Is Up  
  
May 12  
Dear Diary,  
  
Has it been so long since I've last written in here? Time goes by so quickly. So much has happened these past couple of months. I'm back together with James. That's another thing. He's so sweet to me. I'm not going to write in here anymore. It's not easy keeping a diary. I'm still glad that Amber insisted that I get one because one day I will read back on my older entries and probably laugh at the little things. So good bye diary. It was nice writing in here.  
  
Love,  
Lily Evans  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to finish this fanfic. I know it's kind of a sudden ending but I had writer's block for a long long time and I just decided on ending the fic. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. ~stellar chica~ 


End file.
